Rememberance
by Sir Exal
Summary: Chapter 4: A call to arms. An old enemy. A new journey. A new device. A new friend. And a new evil.
1. Catching Up

Remembrance

By Sir Exal

Chapter 1: Catching Up

Colette looked up at the Tree. It had grown so much for only being on the earth for two years, but then again, she didn't really know how much trees were supposed to grow, much less Great Unity Trees. The Professor would probably know, Colette thought. Maybe she taught the lifespan of trees one day in class...but Colette couldn't remember a class like that. She knew trees lived very long, but didn't know exactly how much one grew in its lifetime... "Hmmm... I wonder where Professor Raine is?" Colette said to no one but the tree. Maybe Genis would know, being a half-elf and all, Colette thought, then amended herself. "But then, where's Genis?" wondered the blonde. "Let's see..." Colette was talking to the tree again. "Lloyd is journeying all over the world to destroy the exspheres, Zelos and Genis are traveling with Lloyd," she ticked her friends off on her fingers as she spoke, "Raine is living in Exire, trying to smooth everything over with half-elves and elves and humans, Sheena moved everyone in Mizuho to near the Linkite tree...hmmm." Colette stopped, with only five fingers ticked off. "Regal is back managing the Lezareno Company, Presea is helping him rebuild Ozette, and Kratos is on Derris-Kharlan. He should come visit sometime!" Colette finished, grinning. But then her face turned into concern... "Wait. There were eight of us, not counting Kratos," Colette said, staring at her hands, "who am I forgetting?" She puzzled it for a bit, then laughed. "Oh, sorry! I forgot me!" she giggled at the Tree. "I've been taking care of the Great Unity Tree, and sometimes been visiting Mom and Dad back in Iselia! I remember!" Even though the Tree did not seem to care about this realization, Colette happily hummed as she watered the Tree and idly wondered if she was overwatering it.

--scene--

"C-C'mon guys!" Zelos shouted to his friends. "Wait...wait up for a second!" Genis and Lloyd looked back at the red-head, who was struggling up the steep incline of the mountain they were on, and both sat down grudgingly on a rock as Zelos caught up.

"Great," said Lloyd. "We have to take another break. We'll never get to the top of this mountain at this rate."

Genis sighed. "Well, maybe Zelos isn't cut out for the traveling life. Should we leave him behind?"

"Guys! Gimme a break, I rode around on the Rheiards before...And I was planning to go back to the cushy life after all that stuff with Yggdrasil..." Zelos shook his head. "Change of subject. What is it you're dragging us over this darn mountain to see? I think you've kept us in the dark for long enough, Lloyd."

"Yeah Lloyd," said the young half-elf, "you haven't told us where we are going, and you haven't let any of us see the map for ages! Where are we headed?" "I don't want to say. I want it to be a surprise for you two!" Lloyd's mouth stayed in a toothy grin. "Besides, isn't the journey required for the reward?"

"Wow, Lloyd, that sounded like Kratos!" laughed Genis, "You're even looking a bit like him with that little mustache you're growing in...("Shut it,Genis!") But...you're really not the type to keep secrets!" said Genis.

"Yeah, you're usually like an open book about everything," agreed Zelos, "It's hard to get you NOT to say everything that comes to your mind."

Lloyd grumbled. "Let's keep going." Zelos's face fell. "Oh...but I'm so tired...and my feet hurt. Can't we stay here for a while? Please?"

Lloyd looked almost startled. "But I wanted to get up the mountain before nightfall." Genis looked at the sun, then up at the faraway peak of the mountain. "Even assuming there's an hour and a half of sunlight left, and we're walking a rate of 3 straight kilometers an hour, and assuming that there's about...2500 straight meters before we get to the peak, and the grade keeps at a 40¼ slant, and even if we take no breaks along the way, it's doubtful we'd reach the peak before nightfall."

Lloyd looked completely puzzled. "Grade? Like B? What does it mean?"

Zelos grinned. "It means we're camping out here tonight! Haha! I'm making dinner!"

"He's right," said Genis, "I saw a pretty flat area over there. Let's stop there for the night."

--scene--

The fire crackled its familiar, comforting crackle. Lloyd and Zelos were sitting down, smacking after a good meal made by the former Chosen. "Hey, what are you doing, Genis?" asked Lloyd, watching Genis dig in his pack for something.

"You're not the only one who can keep a secret, Lloyd." said Genis, slyly. Turning, he showed he held a small package of cookies. "I got the ingredients when we were at the Abbey," Zelos tensed considerably. "and I made cookies for everyone! Dig in!" As Zelos happily grabbed his two and proceeded to devour them, Lloyd took his cookies and, after one bite, thoughtfully chewed. "Something wrong?" Genis asked his friend through a mouthful of cookie.

Lloyd responded, "No, it's just that...These cookies remind me of something...I think I've had them before...sometime..."

Genis's face contorted into one of thought as well. "You know, you're right..."

Lloyd perked up. "I know! It was when we saw Marble being attacked at Iselia!"

"That's it! I made the same cookies for Colette on her birthday..."

Zelos looked confused. "Okay, spill. What are you talking about?"

Lloyd cleared his throat. "Well..."

--scene--

Genis couldn't make it up the last ledge, and Lloyd grabbed his wrist, pulling him up to the cliff overlooking the human ranch. They looked over the fence of the ranch, and saw old Marble, their friend, getting relentlessly whipped by Desians.

"She's..." gasped Genis.  
"We've gotta save her!" said Lloyd.  
Genis gulped. "But how?"

"You attack the Desians from here with magic."

Genis gasped. "What! Aren't we gonna get in trouble?"

Lloyd shook his head. "We don't have a choice! Afterwards, hide among the bushes and make your way back to the village. I'll act as the decoy."

Genis found himself gasping a lot recently. "But that'll put you in danger!"

"I'll head down the cliff so they don't see my face, then run in the opposite direction from the village."

"Okay...Hey, you'll need energy for this. Here, I saved some of the cookies I made for Colette. Here." After they ate, Genis cast Fireball at the Desians, stunning them; one of them noticed Lloyd's red shirt as Lloyd jumped around the ranch's fence, and the Desian called out "There he is! Stop him!"

"Open the main gates," cried a recovering Desian.

As the Desians rushed out, Genis nervously watched them from behind a bush. He didn't see the stick in his path until it was too late. He slipped, landing hard on an elbow. "Owww..." he groaned.

"What was that?" asked one of the Desians.

"Uh-oh." muttered Lloyd, unsheathing his twin swords. The first Desian went down after being stabbed in the back by one of Lloyd's swords, the second's whip burned Lloyd twice before Lloyd killed him. Before more could arrive, he jumped off the cliff.

--scene--

"And then I met up with Genis..." said Lloyd. "someone must have seen me though, because the next day, the Desians were there..."

Zelos interuppted. "Yeah, yeah, I know that story. Wow. So a cookie reminded you of that?"

Genis laughed. "Yeah, Lloyd thinks with his stomach!"

"Genis!" shouted Lloyd.

"I was right," said Zelos, "you usually tell anyone everything!"

"Zelos!" yelled Lloyd, jumping upon him. Genis joined in. And soon, after a hard hour of play-wrestling, Lloyd, Genis and Zelos slept peacefully in their sleeping bags.

Before drifting off, Lloyd idly thought, "Back then...who would have thought of all that would happen just from the one act of kindness... Amazing."

--scene--

There we go. First chapter down...But soon, I'll have a plot twist you won't believe. Let's see if I can write a good Symphonia fanfic.  
--Sir Exal


	2. Up and Down

Remembrance 

By Sir Exal

Chapter 2, Up and Down

Zelos woke up first, as he always did. The sun was just beginning to show itself from above the horizon. Bored, he quietly snuck over to Lloyd's pack. He would find out what they were going to... he pushed aside several normal items that Lloyd carried with him. One of Genis's cookies laid in the pack. Heh, leave it to Lloyd to put a cookie underneath some other stuff. Next... "Aha..." whispered Zelos, finding the folded up Symphonia map. Zelos unfolded the map (with some difficulty) and scanned it a bit, looking for a mark that Lloyd may have made on the map.

There. There was a circle, seemingly in crayon, around...well, Zelos couldn't tell...but it was east of the now-bustling city of Iselia. Zelos was hit by a flash of inspiration. "The Linkite tree! That was east of Iselia!" thought Zelos, then considered. "But why would...why would Lloyd drag the three of us all over the mountain here just so we could look at a tree we have seen umpt een million times?" Then Lloyd mumbled, and Zelos hurriedly stuffed everything back into the pack, crushing the cookie in the process. But it turned out that all Lloyd was doing was rolling over. Zelos stood up and walked off, drawing his sword in the process. He was going to have to slice something open to get over his anger...the Linkite Tree...what a load...

--scene--

"G'Morning, sleepyheads!" called Zelos as Genis and Lloyd woke up. Lloyd rubbed one eye and Genis yawned wide as they walked over to Zelos, who stood near the cookfire. "I made breakfast!" He handed a plate to Genis and Lloyd. Zelos had prepared breakfast rice, a fried egg, and sliced fruits for all of them. Zelos and Genis dug into their food, and Genis happily said, "This is just how I like my eggs, Zelos!" Lloyd just stared at his food. Half of the rice was blackened, the egg had a hard yolk, (Lloyd preferred eggs over easy) and while Zelos and Genis had gotten Kirima, Lloyd had received badly cut Amango. Lloyd hated Amango. When Lloyd pointed out these problems, Zelos dismissed it with saying he only had two Kirima, and that he had had a little trouble cooking. Lloyd wasn't sure if he liked that explanation.

--scene--

As the three friends finally approached the peak a few hours later, Lloyd rubbed his rear end. Zelos had his sword out, and it seemed he would 'accidentally' poke Lloyd with it every so often. It was starting to tick him off. The sword found Lloyd's butt again, and Lloyd wheeled around and yelled "Will you stop that?"

Zelos assumed a look of innocence. "Stop what?" Lloyd grumbled and kept scaling the mountain. The area around the peak was steep and rocky. Zelos called out, "Race you to the top!" almost instinctively, and took off. Laughing, the other two followed. The large boulders and slippery rocks slowed all three down immensely, but to Lloyd and Zelos's surprise, the small Genis, agile and able to squeeze where the two older ones couldn't go, made it to the peak first. Seeing what was over the peak, Genis hopped up and down in glee.

"You were right, Lloyd," he called down to the swordsman, who was near the top as well. "This was worth it!"

Zelos was surprised at this exclamation, and stepped on the gas, sprinting past Lloyd and to the peak. Zelos's eyes widened, and one thought came to mind... "How could I ever have doubted him?"

The Linkite tree was there, but it was now the centerpiece for a large city. People, animals, and buildings occupied what had once been a barren area. Zelos could pick out a residential area and a market in the city. A small stream with water from who knows where meandered through the city. Zelos didn't see a sign, but the style of the buildings made it clear.

This was Mizuho.

On the way down, Lloyd noticed Zelos was being unusually nice to him, but didn't say anything. "I remember Tiga saying that the Mizuhos (the innuendo of the word was missed by Genis and Lloyd) wanted to move to Sylvarant, but I didn't know they did! And here too. Coulda chosen a little better real estate though..." Zelos tumbled several feet after tripping over a rock.

"Actually, if you think about it, it makes sense," said Genis. "The people of Mizuho like their privacy, and it's near impossible to get here. Thanks to the little bit of magic we pulled off at the Linkite tree, the land is fertile and easy to cultivate, and..."

Zelos interrupted. "Can you think of a better thing to put in the village square?"

Lloyd nodded. "Sheena sent me a messenger saying that they had completed the move a while ago. I think he said she sent a message to Colette and the rest as well. I just decided to keep it a secret from you two until we got there. Heheh! Nice, huh?"

--scene--

Sheena was waiting at the village gates for her friends. She hadn't seen anyone since everyone went their separate ways two years ago. Naturally, she knew what all of them were doing, she had sent out spies exclusively to keep tabs on the ones she had known. She had just gotten reports that Zelos, Genis, and Lloyd were coming down the mountain, and she wanted to welcome them again.

Mizuho was already bustling, even without their Successor's friends coming. There was a festival tonight, the Rebirth Festival, in honor of their successful relocation and for the first festival in their new location. The Chief and Tiga had their hands more than full, too busy to even investigate reports of a possible intruder. There was much to plan with a festival in a city Mizuho's size...

But Sheena still found enough time to greet her friends. As the travelers walked through the gates, she gave a friendly hug in greeting to each of them. "It's so good to see you all!" she said, blinking away a few tears that were fortunately unseen.

Lloyd rubbed his head where he had been savagely noogied just before, and said, "Good to see you too! Surprised that we came?"

Genis happily jumped and said, "Wow, Sheena! It's amazing what you've done with the city!"

Zelos grinned, and asked, "Missed me a bit, hunny?"

Sheena answered, "In order. No, Mizuho's intelligence network knew you were coming even before Genis and Zelos did, I didn't do it all, Grandpa and the Vice-Chief did most of it, and miss you, specifically? Not really."

"Harsh, Sheena..." said Zelos.

--scene--

Naturally, Sheena invited all three to the Rebirth Festival that night. Zelos had been looking forward to this; Mizuho's parties had been legendary in Tethe'alla. It did not disappoint. A band playing solely on traditional Mizuho instruments providing perfect dancing music, and the food was to die for. Zelos remembered one woman saying that in the Igaguri style, even romance must be carried on in secret, so he even restrained himself from making moves on anyone. Mostly.

Lloyd couldn't quite keep a lock on Genis; the diminutive half-elf had been bumped around a lot when he had tried to dance, and had now taken to mostly admiring the decorations, one he was spending a particular time on was a large yellow and red dragon. Tiga must have noticed Genis's isolation, because he went over to Genis and began a conversation. Genis looked happy for the distraction.

Lloyd, who was sitting down, heard Sheena and turned. Sheena was wearing a traditional dress robe now, which actually looked almost garish, with many bright colors and a puffy frill. Her hair was now in a bun, and she was wearing makeup. The latter she hated intensely. "Hey." she said softly.

Lloyd's eyes widened. "Wow, Sheena, you look great!"

"You really think so?" asked Sheena, blushing bright vermilion.

"Of course," answered Lloyd, as Sheena sat down next to him. "Oh, hey, I got something for you," said Lloyd, digging in his pack, not realizing this wasn't really the time or place for what he was doing. Sheena's heart leapt. Lloyd continued. "Genis made some cookies the other day, and I saved one for you."

Sheena recovered quickly, and said, "Thanks. I love Genis's cooking!"

Lloyd dug through his pack until he let out a cry of unhappiness and turned to Sheena. Three-fourths of a broken cookie and a large amount of crumbs were in his hands. "It's broken...I wonder when that happened..." Lloyd was crestfallen.

Sheena silently moved to take the cookie, but held Lloyd's hand for a moment. "I really did miss you," she said, then moved her hands away and crunched into the cookie. It tasted as sweet as she remembered.

--scene--

Everyone was gathered around a table in Sheena's house, talking and laughing about times gone by. Everyone seemed to have a favorite memory that incorporated the other three. Genis added in, "Or how about when we first met? Remember?"

Sheena, who had been wiping off her makeup with a sleeve blushed, and Lloyd laughed, "Yeah, that was so unexpected! And all how you fell down that hole..."

Zelos put on a sneaky grin. "I don't think I've heard all of this story. Why don't you tell me?"

Sheena blushed even darker red than before, but didn't object when Lloyd began. "Well, we were still on the quest to release all the seals. We had just unlocked the seal of fire, and..."

Sheena interjected. "May I help you tell the story?"

--scene--

Dusk was starting to fall as Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Kratos, and Raine started walking up Ossa Trail. All of them were clearly glad to be out of the Triet desert. While Lloyd was draining his canteen, Genis eyed Colette's nearly full canteen. "Hey, aren't you thirsty, Colette?"

"Uh...No, Genis...why?" responded Colette.

Genis started to respond, then heard a voice from above them. "Stop!" said the girl they would later know as Sheena Fujibayashi, who stood above them on a rocky ledge. She jumped down, and her sash floated in the wind as she landed.

Colette turned. "Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd?"

Lloyd scratched his head. "Not that I'm aware of..."

Sheena stood and ignored this little exchange with a determined look on her face. "Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" she asked.

Colette raised her right hand helpfully. "Oh," she said, "I'm the Chosen."

Sheena growled, "Prepare to die!" and charged towards Colette. The blonde, surprised at the sudden bloodlust, stumbled back, and tripped over a moss-hidden lever in the ground. The earth underneath Sheena suddenly retracted.

Time seemed to stand still, with Sheena almost hovering over the hole as realization set in. Lloyd, Raine, and Genis said, "Uh-oh..." and Kratos murmured in dismay.

As Sheena started to plunge, she heard Colette say "Uh-oh." as well.

Sheena closed her eyes as she fell into the dark abyss, hoping the ground would come soon. If she fell much farther, she didn't figure she'd bounce.

Wham! No bounce needed. Sheena got off the rocks she landed on, rubbed her back, which hurt like an Egg Bear had clobbered it, and looked up. The hole she had fallen through seemed to be far away, and she craned her ears just enough to hear "Probably." from a voice.

"Still, she's got bad luck, falling through a trapdoor like that," said another boy up top. She could hear some instinct conversation, then it sounded like the Chosen's group had left. Sheena looked around her, and saw by the minimal light cast by several torches that she was in a mine. Standing up, Sheena stepped forward to get out of the mine and find her prey...and dropped to the ground as pain shot through her. "I'll stay here for the night." she thought, and soon slept. Her nightmares were full of terror filled bottomless pits. Sheena decided if she never saw another hole again, it would be too soon.

--scene--

The first dawn's light hit Sheena square in the face from the hole she had fallen through. She dragged herself up, then began to, still holding her aching back, go through the dark, dreary, and dim mine.

The mine was mercifully short, and soon Sheena saw the light at the end of the tunnel. The mine, unfortunately, was stoppered by a blockade of rotting wood. Sheena had an idea. She threw a guardian card to the ground, and the large, lanky creature that emerged used its long claws to knock down the barrier...right in front of Lloyd's group.

Seeing them there, and hoping for an advantage, Sheena called aggressively to them. Lloyd looked unimpressed, and said, "Wow, she actually caught up with us." The group had camped at the peak of Ossa Trail the previous night.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said Colette.

Sheena was caught off guard by this display of compassion, but shook it off and yelled, "Stop! Nobody move!"

"A wise decision." said Raine, with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"I won't be taken by surprise this time!" announced Sheena. "Prepare to die!" She charged towards Colette again, and again, Colette was surprised by the assassin's advance and fell down. Lloyd drew his weapons and he, Genis, Raine, and Kratos stepped forward, protecting the fallen Chosen.

Lloyd scoffed a little bit and said to his companions, "This'll be easy! She doesn't even have weapons. Leave it to me!" Ignoring Raine and Kratos's calls to stop, Lloyd charged forward in attack position. The instant before he reached Sheena, she traced a hand through the air, and a card zoomed forth and hit Lloyd across the stomach, stopping him dead in his tracks. Lloyd gasped in pain and surprise, and Sheena hit him across the face and chest with two more cards. She then gently laid a card on the forehead of the swordsman, and caused him to freeze in place. Sheena called out "Pyre Seal!" and the card exploded, sending Lloyd head-over-heels back to his group.

Lloyd struggled up, and displayed scorch marks on his face. Even as Raine's First Aid healed him, he growled, "How can she fight with a piece of paper?"

"There are a great many fighting techniques in the world, Lloyd, and some may seem strange to you. You must prepare for them all," said Kratos. "Don't be so careless."

"Sorry..." muttered Lloyd ashamedly.

Now, the Guardian had taken a position next to Sheena, and she yelled out "Time to die!" Kratos and Lloyd rushed forward, both attempting to take out the Wind Guardian first. Sheena's cards bit into whoever she could get a chance to attack, and the Guardian swung his mighty clawed hands at his opponents, knocking Lloyd into the air several times.

As advantageous as the battle looked at the beginning, Sheena all too quickly saw the Guardian weakening and falling apart. Whenever she tried to help the creature, Kratos would fend her off with several hilt backhands. Before she could truly ponder what to do, she felt the ground get damp underneath her. She barely had time to move before Genis announced "Spread!"

A veritable geyser sprung up from underneath Sheena, encasing her in a torrent of water. She was beaten about, spun every which way. Just as she was straining for breath, the water stopped, and she hit the ground.

Coughing up water, Sheena turned in the direction of the spell. A wizard...Sheena hadn't thought that any existed on this side anymore. But it was no matter, she just knew she had to take out the boy. She charged up and began attacking.

No sooner had Sheena blown Genis back with several Seal attacks that she felt the power of a exactly swung staff on the back of her head. Raine, with the power of a protective sister, had run up to Sheena and hit her with a Battle Staff Raine had found the previous night. As Fireballs hit her in the stomach and Raine hit her with the staff again, Sheena saw the Guardian roar and disappear, as Guardians did when they took too much damage. Exhausted, injured, and beaten, Sheena collapsed, muttering "Damn..."

--scene--

"Man!" said Zelos. "You got your butt kicked!"

Sheena huffed, and finished the memory. "Then I managed to get up... Somehow. I yelled at you guys something like 'You're mine next time!' and left."

"Yep, that's about it." said Lloyd.

"Awww, did Sheena fall down a hole? Poor you..." cooed Zelos.

"Shut up!" yelled Sheena "I still have dreams about that!"

This was the wrong thing to say; Zelos had to stifle a giggle. "Don't worry, Sheena, I'm the great Zelos. I'll stop you from falling again."

Zelos's voice turned deeply earnest at the end, and Sheena caught it. "I know..." she said softly.

Genis sensed the oncoming awkward silence, and stopped it. He yawned loudly. "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

After a general murmur of assent, Sheena said, "There's four beds through here." She led Lloyd, Zelos, and Genis through a door. "I had three other than mine set up for you guys."

After Zelos dashed in the four bed-room, he quickly flopped down on one of the bed and loudly announced, "This one's mine!"

Sheena started to protest. "But that one's my bed...never mind. I'll just sleep in this one." Sheena laid down on another bed without changing, as did Genis and Lloyd; traveling made one get used to sleeping in one's clothes. Soon, all four friends had dropped down into sleep.

--scene--

A dark figure opened the sliding door silently. Mizuho's doors were never locked, as there was perfect trust between the members of a ninja clan. The figure determinedly crept around a table, and quickly slipped into the bedroom. The only light came from a window too small to slip through that let in only a bit of moonlight. The figure, obviously with a mission in mind, crept to one of the beds. The figure kneeled down beside the bed, and silently and swiftly, drew a small knife and raised it. The blade glinted in the moonlight for a second before the figure plunged it into the sleeping innocent

There was a small movement and a even smaller noise from the person on the bed. The murderous figure swiftly stood up and walked out of the room and the house, disappearing into the shadows as soon as it got outside.

--scene--

Thank yousto DMC for being my first reviewer! I was hoping you'd take a look at this. R&R!


	3. Zelos's Promise

Remembrance

By Sir Exal

Chapter 3, Zelos's Promise

Lloyd gave a mighty yawn and sat up, smacking his lips. There wasn't much light coming into the room yet, but Lloyd could see even in the darkness that he was the first one awake. This significantly surprised him, as Zelos usually woke up before himself or Genis. Lloyd dismissed it, figuring that Zelos was just enjoying his first real bed in weeks. He always did complain about the ground...

Lloyd knew better than to interrupt anyone's sleep, so he silently snuck out of the room through the, he noticed, open door. "So that's why I was always so cold," thought Lloyd.

Lloyd thought about walking around town, but quickly grew bored. The morning was cool, and he looked at the dew that had formed on the grass. He looked at the mighty, healthy form of the Linkite tree, through the slight morning mist. He then remembered what Zelos said he did before Lloyd woke up, and had an idea.

--scene--

"Take this!" Lloyd channeled his mana into his right leg and pushed down, launching himself high into the air. He twirled and twisted in the air, then dove diagonally, pointing his swords towards his target. The instant the steel of his blades touched, he spread the swords apart, and bark flew everywhere. Looking at the scar that he had created on the tree, Lloyd sheathed his swords and thought. He usually would never go after a tree with that much fury. There was something different...

"A warrior's sense." Kratos's voice said in Lloyd's head, and Lloyd could almost see a transparent form of the angel near him. 

"What?" asked Lloyd to his mental image.

"They say that a seasoned warrior can tell when a battle is coming. That is the feeling you have right now, that a grand battle shall happen soon."

"But what does that mean?" inquired Lloyd.

"There is no way of knowing, yet." said Kratos. "All you can do is prepare for an enemy more powerful than any you have faced before."

"Well, then, I'll just cut this enemy of mine down to size!" Lloyd said, cocky as ever. The imaginary Kratos vanished with a sigh, and Lloyd imagined a huge, menacing, dark figure behind him. He wheeled around and drew his swords, slicing further the tree he had already cut up. With a slight chuckle, Lloyd decided to go back into Mizuho.

--scene--

The city was just beginning to look alive when Lloyd got back. People were starting to walk all around the roads, and several of them gave a greeting to the swordsman as he walked by. He entered the house, and was again surprised to see no one was awake. Lloyd decided to make breakfast for the three...No, wait, there was Sheena, make that four of them. And...he grinned... he would make sure to put plenty of strawberry in Zelos's food. That'd teach him.

--scene--

Lloyd had just finished making breakfast..."The most important meal of the day," as the Professor said. Lloyd had fully expected one of his friends to come bursting in on him, and still, none did. He waited for a little while, and chewed on his omelet a bit, Lloyd lost his patience and said the heck with it.

Bursting into the bedroom, he loudly announced "C'mon guys, break..." Then stopped dead in his tracks. His face was frozen in a mask of horror, and first just a gasp could escape his lips. Then, he yelled, "Oh, my--"

Zelos sat up in bed. "What?" said Zelos groggily, almost stupidly, then he followed Lloyd's gaze. He choked for a moment, then sputtered out, "N-no..."

Sheena lay on her bed, in almost the same position that she had gone to sleep in. Her large, beautiful eyes were shut tight, and her small mouth showed a start of a pained expression. The ornamental hilt of a small dagger stuck out of her chest, where her skin was uncovered by her clothes. Dried dark red showed where blood had flown down around and between her breasts, staining her usually bright purple clothes a dark red. One of her arms hung lifeless over the side of the bed perpendicular to the door.

"Sheena..." murmured Zelos. Lloyd, who had more of his wits about him, rushed outside, to tell someone, anyone. "Sheena!" shouted Zelos, louder. Genis woke up silently at this. It took him a second to see Sheena, and then he clasped his hands to his mouth, terribly stunned. He had seen death before, but never seen it like this. None of them had. Zelos yelled out, with the voice of a pained soul, "SHEENA!"

--scene--

(Flashback)  
Zelos licked his Quiche-sticky fingers. Satisfied with the dinner that Regal had prepared for the group, he looked around his twilighted surroundings and spotted Sheena, sitting alone on a rock.

Zelos walked over to Sheena, and she didn't respond to his presence, just kept a frown on her face. Zelos, looking to break the ice, yelled "Hey! Sheena!" She remained silent and thinking. Zelos, already growing impatient, asked, "What are you doing moping about over here?"

Sheena didn't look up. "Go away." she said coldly. "I can't think when you're around."

Zelos had known the ninja long enough to know to not let it rest. He moved in front of her, and put a finger on her forehead, pushing her head up and having her look into his face. "Are you thinking about what's going to happen after this journey is over?" Zelos asked in abject seriousness.

Sheena pulled away, asking "What!" But she couldn't help giving the Chosen a backward glance.

"I knew it." said Zelos.

"J...just shut up!" said Sheena, trying to end the conversation. 

Zelos moved in front of Sheena. Trying (but not very hard) to sound casual, he asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

Sheena started, "I..." then gave up and told him. "We, the people of Mizuho, probably won't be able to stay in Tethe'alla."

Zelos looked amused. "'Cause you disobeyed the King's orders."

"The people of Mizuho aren't attached to the land." mumbled Sheena. "We'll just find some place that's easy to live and live there quietly."

"...You don't have to go."

"What?" asked Sheena, startled.

"I'll find a place for all of you to live. I can at least do that much."

Tears started to form in Sheena's eyes. "Zelos..."

"I think that hot-headed idiot is growing on me. Eww, yuck." said Zelos under his breath.

"Can I...really believe you?"

"Huh?" Zelos broke out of his aside. "Yeah. Just think of yourself as having boarded a mud boat and leave it all to me! In exchange, continue to pledge your loyalty to Zelos, the great Chosen!" Zelos laughed.

Sheena questioned Zelos's expertise with metaphors, and wasn't sure whether to thank or openly insult Zelos. Instead she just let a tiny smile creep over her face, and said near-silently, "...You idiot." She gave him a second's hug of thanks, then left to go back to the fire, leaving Zelos confused.

--scene--

Lloyd felt strangely out-of-place and left out during the following week. Word that Sheena had been killed spread like wildfire, not only in the village, but around the world. Sheena's funeral was to take place at the end of the week, and the preparations were massive. It occurred to Lloyd that they were putting as much effort towards planning the funeral as they spent planning the festival, if not more.

Genis had been crying a lot, Lloyd knew, and he offered consolation whenever Genis asked. Zelos's emotions had been muted by Sheena's death, and Lloyd almost never saw him, he often wandered out of town. Lloyd was never sure how he felt, almost as if it hadn't happened.

The morning of the funeral, Lloyd happened to venture out of Mizuho. He hadn't gone far when he saw Zelos sitting on a rock and staring out into space.

Lloyd approached. Zelos seemed to break out of a trance, and said, "Hey." Zelos held in his hand a lit 'smoke.' The smokes were one of the many creations that came out of the unity of the industrial Tethe'alla and the agricultural Sylvarant. Researchers found the leaves of a plant grown for garnish in Sylvarant could be charged with a small amount of mana, and when lit, the mana was released, causing mild euphoria if the leaves' smoke was inhaled.

Zelos put the smoke to his mouth, and a billow of smoke came out of his mouth as Zelos asked unemotionally, "Did you want something?"

Lloyd returned the ex-chosen's gaze. "Not really." He took a seat, with his back facing Zelos. The two of them sat silent for a moment, both of them not daring to say a thing.

They both started talking at the same time. "I--" "They--"

They stopped as fast as they started, then Lloyd said "You first."

"Well..." said Zelos, "it's about..."

"Sheena?" asked Lloyd.

"Yeah, but...Lloyd. Do you remember...in the ruins of the tree...when..." he stopped to take a deep breath. "The root had grabbed her. I couldn't rescue her in front of you, or else you might have said something to Mithos that would ruin my plan." He took a draw on his smoke, but it didn't seem to lighten his spirits. "You ran out just in time. Sheena's grip gave out, and I just managed to grab her wrist. She was so tired... All I remember is...is yelling to her 'I won't let you fall.' I promised her, I wouldn't let her fall." Zelos closed his eyes tight. 'And last week I promised the same thing. I told her...I wouldn't let her fall again. Don't you get what happened, Lloyd? I let her fall. I LET HER FALL!" Zelos threw his smoke to the ground and put both his fists on the rock. Several tears fell on the rock. "It's my fault...I let her fall..."

Lloyd looked at his friend with new eyes. "It's not your fault," he said.

"Don't you understand? I took her bed, the knife was meant for me! If I had just given her her bed...I would be the one dead...Not her..."

"You idiot," said Lloyd kindly, almost channeling Sheena. "Haven't you learned anything traveling with me? Your dying wouldn't make anything better. We'd just be mourning you instead. Nothing would change." He paused. "Zelos. Look at me." Zelos looked into Lloyd's dark eyes. "You want to know how I feel? I feel sad. Extremely sad. But you know what I feel more?" Zelos shook his head. "Anger. Anger at the person that took Sheena away from us. It's not your fault, and I don't want to hear that. It's the murderer's. Know that, and don't ever blame yourself."

Zelos looked at Lloyd with his eyes red, but dry. "Yeah," said Zelos, "I understand." His voice was again, near unreadable, but Lloyd hoped it was earnest.

"Ah, I thought I might find you here," came the eternally jolly voice of Vice-Chief Tiga, who had just come down the road to them. "Well said, Lloyd," he continued, "an admirable speech, to say the least."

Lloyd and Zelos turned to Tiga. He wore a robe more decorated than what he traditionally wore. "If I am not interrupting anything, may I ask Lloyd to come down to Mizuho? There is something I need to ask him. You," he said, gesturing to Zelos, "can come or not as you please."

Zelos nodded. "Nah, I'll come," he said, a hint of the old Zelos coming back. "I gotta find out what's so gosh-darned important anyway." He winked.

--scene--

"I naturally contacted all your prior companions upon Sheena's death," said Tiga. It scared Lloyd how casually he talked. Genis had joined up with them as soon as they reached Mizuho (looking much happier than usual) and was now walking next to Lloyd and Zelos. "Unfortunately, most of them were sadly unable to come. However..."

"Lloyd!" yelled out a familiar, high-pitched voice. Tiga moved out of the way to let Lloyd and Zelos see the familiar white-coated form of Colette running towards them. She held her arms out, preparing for an embrace, but before she reached them...Colette tripped.

Zelos, Lloyd, and Genis all broke into hearty, near-inappropriate laughs at Colette's interestingly-timed clumsiness. It felt good to laugh, and Lloyd felt Sheena would have laughed just as hard.

Colette jumped up and threw her arms around Lloyd's neck. "Oh, Lloyd!" she sobbed. "I heard about what happened to Sheena, and...and..." Lloyd seemed to be struck speechless, but Zelos jumped in and quietly said, "It's all right, Colette. Don't cry."

Lloyd felt validated that Zelos was able to say that. Once the blonde ex-Chosen calmed down, Lloyd asked why and how she was there. Colette seemed happy to get a question she could answer. "When I heard Sheena had died, I just couldn't keep myself away! I took the Rheiard to Iselia. (Only Presea and Colette had chosen to keep their Rheiards; everyone else decided to give theirs back to Yuan.) I convinced Mom and Dad to go and take care of the Great Unity Tree for me. Then I came here." The thought of Phiadra and Frank, once small-town mayors caring for the tree of ultimate salvation entertained Lloyd's mind for a moment, until Tiga called out to him.

"Lloyd," said Tiga, "may I ask that you give a speech as part of the eulogy for Sheena? After all, you were one of the ones who knew her best."

Lloyd pondered this for a moment, then said, "No. I'm sorry, but it just doesn't feel right. I don't have enough closure, not enough to truly say something like that. Sheena was a great friend, but it feels like...I don't know...I just can't."

Tiga, not looking at all disenchanted, simply smiled. "I understand. The death of one you care for can be quite confusing. I shall simply have Chief Igaguri deliver it."

--scene--

Hours, or perhaps it was days, or perhaps weeks...Lloyd couldn't tell, later, Sheena was finally buried. She had been buried in her robes of the Successor, an almost ironic twist to the ceremony. The funeral had been large. Everyone in Mizuho had been there. Even King Tethe'alla and the new King Sylvarant was there; after all, Sheena had been a ambassador. The eulogy had gone fine, Igaguri had been a eloquent speaker and told the story of Sheena's life, from the time she had been first found, even telling the tragedy of Volt along with it. The story had a hole or two in it; it seemed Sheena had not told them everything, but it didn't matter.

The sun was setting as the final part of the ceremony commenced. Everyone was to place candles in boats and sail them down the stream; this was meant to show Sheena to the afterlife. All four of the group knew it would be hard for them, so they decided to put theirs all in the water at the same time. They were lined up by the stream.

"Three..." said Genis.

"Two..." said Colette.

"One..." said Lloyd.

"Go." said Zelos.

Four boats hit the water at the same time. Four candles shined on the water. Four beacons seemed to lead the way toward the sunset. And Lloyd could just imagine a ghostly Sheena walking down the stream, leaving, being guided by the candles, but looking back... 

"Goodbye..."

--scene--

End of Chapter 3. About time, too! Did I keep you in suspense for long enough? Heh. Good luck figuring out the assassin...you'll need it... 


	4. Anew, Again

Remembrance

By Sir Exal

Chapter 4: Anew, Again

Lloyd awoke the next morning with a start, tensing in case anyone...the killer, he thought, had come back for him. But the only thing that had woken him up was a large amount of valley dew on his face. With Colette's arrival, there had suddenly been the awkwardness of whether or not to sleep in Sheena's bed. Rather than force Colette to make a difficult decision, Lloyd had given his bed to the girl, and slept under the stars once again.

Shaking the water off his face...and shirt, and pants. With a mighty yawn, Lloyd entered Sheena's old house. Somehow, without Sheena, it seemed to lose some of its beauty.

Colette, Zelos, and Genis were already having breakfast, kneeling on the cushions set around the table. "We wondered when you were gonna get up!" exclaimed Zelos, cheerfully.

Lloyd looked annoyed at the mock insult. "Yeah, thanks Zelos." He kneeled down in front of his rapidly cooling plate of food. The others seemed to have already eaten most of their meal.

No sooner had Lloyd taken his first bite that Orochi walked into the home. "Good," said the blue-clad ninja, "you have eaten. Chief Igaguri and Vice-Chief Tiga have requested to speak with you."

Zelos and Genis stood up first and left as Orochi did. Colette, seeming to break out of a trance, followed. Lloyd's stomach growled.

"Come on, Lloyd," said Colette.

Lloyd moaned, then running after his friends, complained, "But I didn't even get to eat"  
--scene--

The Chiefs' house was in the middle of Mizuho, and was the biggest, but otherwise, not visually different from the other houses. Orochi led Zelos, Genis, and Colette there, but Lloyd stumbled after the rest of his group, attempting to choke down part of breakfast at the same time. First, he tripped, sending a mouthful of egg flying. He had just gotten out of the dust when he saw Colette's foot disappear inside the Chiefs' house. Putting on a blast of speed, he ran after his friends, only to trip again, and fall against the side of the house. To Lloyd's great surprise, the wall flipped, and threw him into the house.

As he sat dazed and puzzled, Zelos stuck his head out from the main room of the house. "Lloyd, stop sitting on the ground and come on!" Lloyd stood, shook his head, and walked in the main room.

Tiga kneeled on a cushion near the front of the room, flanked by Orochi and Igaguri. In front of him were several kneeling pillows, which Colette, Lloyd, and Genis soon took the cue and kneeled on. Zelos, as he does, stood off to the side.

"Greetings to you all. I trust your sleep was restful?" said Tiga, breaking the ice. There was a general murmur of assent through the friends, though anyone could detect a bit of untruthfulness in it. Tiga chose to ignore it. "That is good. Now, we must make arrangements for your departure."

"Departure? Why?" asked Lloyd.

Tiga smiled "Surely you think you have overstayed your welcome?" he asked joshingly. But his tone then turned dead serious. "And I assumed you wished to pursue Sheena's assassin."

The four exchanged nervous glances. They knew they wanted revenge, but no one had truly considered that they'd have to venture forth and do it.

Zelos let the subject dwell, then yelled out in anger, "Oh, yeah, we do! And we want to teach the bastard a lesson, too!"

Colette looked alarmed. "What? We can't just do that!"

A look of incredulity crossed Zelos's face. "Why the hell not!" he demanded.

"Well...We should talk to him first, I mean, what if he had a good reason to kill Sheena? Or-or what if he didn't really mean to or just needed to..." her mouth ran dry. "Um...sorry..."

Genis spoke, standing up to Zelos. "What about Sheena? She started out trying to kill Colette! And we were willing to forgive that, she became one of our best allies!" Zelos blinked. Using Sheena as a weapon against him rendered him defenseless.

Igaguri broke the tenseness. "There is validation in all your words. It is perfectly warranted to want swift revenge, but revenge without temperance is merely madness."

The room settled down, and Tiga spoke again. "Prior to pursuing Sheena's killer, I suggest that you'd get your former party together. I assume you know where they are, Lloyd?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yes, I do."

Tiga continued. "However, I do not think just by foot is the most efficient way to get around the land of Symphonia, as you are at the mercy of boat schedules and weather." He handed Lloyd something small. "Here."

Lloyd looked at the small, white cylindrical object. It had a gold bird crest on a red field, on it. "What's this?" he asked.

Genis took one look at the box and rolled his eyes. "You know what that is, Lloyd. It's a Wing Pack. We used them all the time, remember?"

Zelos laughed a bit. Lloyd turned red. "I kn-knew that! I was asking what was, uh, inside the box. Yeah." He turned to Tiga. "So what is?"

"It is the newest miracle of magitechnology. The people of the united world needed a way that was faster than steamship but less expensive and had less exsphere use than cruise ships. When the scientists at the Elemental Research Laboratory were posed with this problem, their thoughts moved to you, Lloyd, and your adventure with the EC."

Tiga continued. "You hold in your hands the first ever Hydro-Elemental Cargo, an EC designed specifically for water travel. Using water mana and the properties of the EC, this can go in the water faster than your prior water vehicle could, as the EC was not meant for it, while this HEC is."

Colette looked excited. "Wow! So now, we can travel over the ocean all we want"  
"I think that was the entire point, Colette," said Genis.

"So, after you retrieve your friends, you can go to the assassin, and--" started Tiga.

"Hold it." said Zelos. "You keep talking about Sheena's killer like you know who he is or something. Do you?"

Tiga closed his eyes and shook his head. "We do have a theory. However, we..."

Orochi interrupted him. "We believe it was my brother who killed Sheena."

Lloyd was astonished. "Kuchinawa?" he asked.

Zelos was incensed. "Of course! That slimeball!" he yelled. "We shoulda known he wouldn't let his little vendetta against Sheena rest when he lost the duel!"

But something didn't quite add up in Genis's head. "Wait," he said, "I thought by ninja code, the duel was the end of it. Plus, ninjas don't usually do things like stab at night..."

"We believe that my brother may have cast off the honorable ways of the ninja," said Orochi. "As much as we hated to think about it, the evidence points to him. The knife the assassin used was of Mizuho carving."

"Is it really a possibility?" asked Lloyd.

Tiga continued for Orochi. "Sadly, yes. We had been keeping a watch on him, but he had recently disappeared from the proverbial radar."

Zelos looked ready for blood. "So find him so we can kick his ass!" he yelled.

"We are putting our best efforts into it, Zelos. However, I feel this is a problem handled best by more than just the four of you," said Tiga.

Zelos approached Tiga in rage. "You telling me that we can't handle a two-bit murderer?"

Chief Igaguri stepped in front of Zelos. Igaguri had never looked more intimidating. "We feel that this is an issue taken in stride, Chosen," he said, sternly.

Zelos stared down the Chief for a second. Colette said pleadingly, "Zelos..."

Zelos gave another angry stare, then turned. "Whatever," he said, "let's just get going."

Despite what had happened, Tiga broke into a smile. "Go forth," he said, "and have favorable trails."

--scene--

Before leaving Mizuho, Lloyd walked over to Sheena's grave. He held a long, wrapped up bundle in his hands. "Sheena..." he said, softly.

The other Mizuhoans seemed to know something sacred was going on here, and vacated the immediate area. Lloyd was alone.

Lloyd slowly unwrapped the bundle of rags while talking. "We're going to get your murderer, Sheena. I don't think I can truly accept you're gone until we do."

He inhaled. "I just hope I'll be able to give you a proper eulogy, someday..."

He had fully unwrapped the package, and put its contents on the ground in front of Sheena's gravestone. The blue blade, half of the elemental sword, glowed as it rested there. "I'm putting my dad's sword next to you...so there'll always be a part of me near you. Is that okay?" He paused for a moment.

Colette approached. "Are you coming now, Lloyd?" she asked.

Lloyd looked up. "Yeah."

He stood up, and walked away from Sheena's grave. The sword remained.

--scene--

Orochi showed them a hidden path, the quickest way up the mountain. Soon, the four friends were treading down a slope, down to the sea, where their new journey awaited.

Colette attempted to hang back a bit, to be next to Lloyd, where the other two boys couldn't hear her. "Um, Lloyd," she started, "D-do you notice anything different about me?"

Lloyd took a second to look her over; her aging to eighteen had been heralded by a growth spurt of about six inches, but not much else had changed. She had made her bangs shorter, and her hair in back had been groomed to perfection. In the way of clothing, she was in her familiar white clothes, but the sleeves had been stitched much shorter. In addition, it had become considerably more low-cut, not enough to make Zelos not be able to take his eyes off it, but still noticeable.

To, perhaps, anyone but Lloyd. "Hmmm?" He asked. "Did you change your hair?"

"Oh..." said Colette. "Yeah. That's it? Yeah." She then went running after the other two, leaving Lloyd alone.

Lloyd ran after her. "Colette? Colette!" Colette stopped, and shushed Lloyd. "Huh? Colette, I.." started Lloyd, but Colette put a finger up to his mouth and shushed him again.

This caught Genis's attention. "Hey, Colette, what's up?" he asked, moving back to her. Zelos soon followed.

"Shh. I hear something," said Colette. "It sounds like...arguing...that sounds sorta like a woman's voice...that's a man...that's someone else..."

Zelos broke into a grin. "That's our Colette's super-angel hearing! You go, girl!" he cheered.

"Shhh!" said Colette loudly. "It suddenly got quiet...Oh!"

"What?" asked her three friends simultaneously.

Colette immediately dashed off down the path, yelling back, "There's fighting!"

The three males looked at each other for a dumbfounded second, then ran after her.

--scene--

Just as Lloyd was beginning to run out of breath, the four rounded a hill and saw what Colette had heard.

It was no longer a fight; it was a massacre. Three men dressed in armor very similar to the Desians' used to be were staring down in victory at another man, who was kneeling on the ground, in obvious pain. The three men each wore helmets with a large, blood-red R on them. The victim's blue-green hair was matted and stringy, and it went down to his waist. His body was wet with sweat and blood. He seemed too exhausted to stand, and was leaning on a long halberd for support.

"Prepare to die, inferior being!" yelled one of the men, swinging a morningstar. 

"No--" sputtered the blue-green haired man on the ground. "Don't...you can't show them..."

"Silence!" roared another armored man, and with a centaur's speed, fired a crossbow bolt at the man on the ground.

"NO!" screamed Lloyd, and he leapt in front of the arrow, swinging one of his double swords. The arrow fell to the ground harmlessly, sliced in two.

"This is not your fight, boy," said the man with the morningstar.

"I won't let you hurt this man!" challenged Lloyd, as Colette, Zelos, and Genis ran up beside him.

"Meddler!" growled the third man, pointing a dagger at Lloyd. "Die!"

Colette unfolded her wings and readied her chakrams. Lloyd and Zelos led the attack, swords at the ready, and Genis had already started casting a magic spell before they had moved. The man they were protecting could only look up and mutter, "What in the world?"

The archer attempted to fire, but had to jump back as a fireball singed him, courtesy Zelos. Zelos kept up a steady string of attacks, slicing the helmet of the man, and keeping him at bay.

The soldier with the dagger gave a feral charge at the man on the ground. Lloyd jumped between them, crossing his swords and stopping his aggressor's charge. After a second of stalemate, during which both parties could see the intensity in each other's eyes, Lloyd suddenly broke the hold, yelling, "Omega Tempest!" Turning himself into a veritable pinwheel of blades, Lloyd rotated into the air, swords whirling. The helmeted man tried to guard against it, but Lloyd's swords shattered his dagger quickly.

"Stalagmite!" said Genis, catching the man with the morningstar completely off guard. The soldier flew through the air after the impact of the stone spire, landing with a WUMPH! on the ground. He looked up at Genis.

"Another one..." he growled, and tried to stand up. This was prevented when one of Colette's chakrams swooped upon him, tripping the man. This was followed by another one impacting his helmet, shattering it.

"Damn!" he roared. Getting up, he called back to his teammates, "Fall back!" As they retreated, he turned back to Lloyd and the rest. "All of you...we will be back." he threatened.

"Who are you?" demanded Genis.

"I feel no need to introduce myself to the likes of you scum." said the man. He then ran off, with a final yell of "Urteil!"

"Urteil..." muttered Colette. "I've heard that before..."

"Hey mister!" yelled Lloyd, breaking Colette's focus. "Are you alright?"

The man on the ground breathed heavily and painfully. Lloyd turned to Colette. "Colette, do we have some Lemon gels?"

"Huh?" asked Colette. "Oh, yeah!" she then said, getting a gel out of her pack. Lloyd took it. 

Taking a handful of the gel, Lloyd carefully slid it down the man's throat, saying, "Eat this."

Zelos took the rest. "I'll rub this on his wounds," he said, using the sour gel to coat the man's scratches.

The man looked up almost immediately, and cast his eyes on Colette. "An angel! Stay back!" he yelled, standing up and trying to use his halberd to block. With a grunt, he fell back down almost immediately.  
"He's still not healed quite yet..." said Zelos bemusedly.

"I guess I surprised him..." said Colette, returning to the ground and withdrawing her wings.

When the man opened his eyes again, he stood up steadily, and asked "Who are you?" His voice was deep and almost, but not quite, gruff.

Before Lloyd could say anything, Colette stepped in, shook his hand, and said "I'm Colette! This is Lloyd, Genis, and Zelos. We saved you from those men. We're--"

"Travelers." interjected Zelos, before Colette divulged too much.

The man sheathed his halberd behind his back, then said, "My name is Oberon."

"Are you a traveler too?" asked Colette sunnily.

"...Yes. Of sorts." replied Oberon.

Something hit Lloyd. "Hey, Obi-Wan..."

"Oberon," said Oberon, already sounding impatient.

"Oberon, who were those guys attacking you? Do you know them?"

"No." said Oberon, a little quicker. "I have never seen people like them on my travels. They are not Desians. Or Renegades."

"That's it!" exclaimed Colette excitedly.

"What?" asked Genis.

"Urteil! It's angelic language! I knew I had heard it before!" said Colette.

"So what's it mean?" inquired Zelos. 

"Umm...Let's see..." Colette thought. "It's judgement. There was a lot about it in the Ancient War," her voice fell. "I think..."

"Judgement..." said Oberon. "What if--"

But he was cut off by three voices yelling challengingly, "Urteil!"

Everyone turned, and Zelos groaned, "What now?"

--scene-  
End of chapter four. There you have it.

Oh, and DMC? It's called revenge. For the about six times I've had to do the same thing with your stories. 


End file.
